The New American Dragon
by Lorsung23647
Summary: Sorry about this but I had to delete this story then repost it, don't ask. But anyways updated to chapter 3, please read.
1. Character Stats

This is what I need to do my story; it would be good if some people could contribute to this. I'll take the first ten suggestions the randomly select one to use in my story. What I need is character specs, I'll give you the forum below, and you just fill it out in the review. Thanks.

Character specs

Name:

Gender:

Height:

Build: (ex. Thin, normal, heavy, or anything in between)

Race:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Thanks again, and if your wondering why age isn't in this it's because it's been predetermined.


	2. Jake's Idea

This is my first fanfic so it might not be that good, but please read and post your reviews.

This story is set after the Ski Trip episode.

When Jake got back to school the next day he was out of it, he just didn't seem like him self. He just wanted to get rid of the thing that separated him and Rose from having a relationship. He wanted to stop being the American dragon.

Later that day he talked to Trixie and Spud about his idea.

"It ain't worth it Jakey, what would happen to NYC? What would happen to all the magical creatures?"

"Ya dude you should listen to Trix, she's right."

"I know guys, but I love Rose too much to not be with her. And the thing that is keeping me from doing that is being a dragon."

"Well if you are gonna do this at least find someone else to be the American dragon."

"I don't know if I can, Halley doesn't have full control of her dragon powers yet, and Gramps can't handle it alone. I don't know any other dragons that can do it."

After school Jake went to his grandpa's shop and told fu dog about his plan.

"Fu is there anything you can do to help me?"

"Well there is one thing I can do kid, you sure you want to give up you dragon powers?"

"Yes it's the only way I can be with Rose."

"Ok, I know of a potion that will give your dragon powers to another person. I'm doing this so that we at least have another dragon, Gramps can't do it alone."

"I know thanks Fu."

"No problem kid. This potion will make the person who gets your dragon powers, in dragon form, look like you. We can't tell Gramps about this agreed?"

"Ya"

That was the first chapter write your reviews and tell me what you think, I will be posting the next chapter soon.


	3. Bad Dream

Ok this is the next chapter in my first fanfic enjoy

At home that night Jake was left thinking about his plan

_Where am I gonna find another person to take my place? How are they going to do in my place? How do I keep this from my grandpa? How will they learn to be a dragon?_

All these thoughts kept going through his head, Jake had no idea what to do, lose his dragon powers and be with Rose, or keep them and have to break up with Rose. He though about it until he lost his focus and fell asleep.

In Jake's dream he seen Rose, but she was not Rose, he was back on the ski trip, and he kept going back to the moment where he had to give up his seat. His dream then turned into a nightmare when Rose found out his secret and killed him. He woke up with a fright and found it was only a dream. When he went back to sleep he dreamed what that weekend would have been like if he wasn't a dragon.

Kind of a short chapter but oh well, please reply.


	4. Where do we go

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had some severe writers block on the fanfic. Please enjoy the rest of the story.**

The next day after school Jake went to his grandpa's shop and found Fu in the back still making the potion.

"Hey Fu, how's the potion coming?"

"Kid don't say anything to loud the old man is cleaning the shop and I think he's within ear-."

"What potion Jake?" Lou Shi interrupted.

"Oh the shape shifting potion G, I had so much fun last time that I had Fu make it again."

"You sure that's a good idea Jake you remember what happened last time."

"Yo, gramps I won't use it as much this time."

"Ok Jake just be careful you remember what happened last time."

"Ya, sure gramps I'll be careful."

"Ok, Fu keep an eye on the shop I'm going out, we need milk, you want anything?"

"Ya, get me a pack of pop-rocks and a 12-pack of coke, I want to see if those _Mythbusters_ were right."

"Ok, see you later Jake."

"Later G" and with that Lou Shi left the shop.

"Yo, Fu why do you want pop-rocks and coke?"

"What haven't you ever heard that if you eat a pack of pop-rocks and drink a can of coke your stomach will explode?"

"Ya, but you aren't seriously gonna do that are you?"

"Na, I'm gonna put the mix in a balloon then drop it off the roof."

"Ok, but anyways are you almost done with that potion?"

"Ya, just one more thing, the scale of the dragon giving up the powers, and the hair of the person getting the powers."

"Getting my powers, what are you talking about?"

"Well gramps can't handle it so someone else needs to take your job, and look like you so taking your powers and giving them to someone else will make them look like you in dragon form."

"Ok, but what about training?"

"Well they are your powers right, you teach the kid you give your powers to how to use them."

"Ok, but where are we gonna find someone that wants the responsibilities?"

"Well I've been listing to people thinking with a pair of bewitched headphones, and there are five kids in the U.S. that want to be a dragon. How they found out what a dragon is I don't know, but three of them are seven. They probably found out from a story their parents told to them when they went to sleep. One kid is eleven or twelve I can't tell, and he is probably taking a mythology class. And the last kid is thirteen or fourteen, I don't know how he found out about dragons, but he's been wishing he was one for years it sounds like. So your pick which one?"

"The seven year olds are too young to be able to do my job, the eleven year old is old enough, but quick question, do you have to be my age to be able to use the powers?"

"Nope, just old enough to be the age you were when you started developing dragon powers. Wait I just answered the question for you, we need the thirteen year old, you were thirteen when you got dragon powers so he is the only one that can use them."

"Ok, where does he live?"

"In Minnesota."

"Man Fu that's a long trip."

"Hey you want to give up the dragon powers right?"

"Ya."

"Then its Minnesota or bust, by the way its winter, and its really cold, I think 10 below so dress for the weather."

"Ok, when we going."

"Today's Friday so when gramps gets back I'll tell him I want to take a tour of 3M, and that your taking me. So we have the weekend to find him and get him back to NYC, and train him."

"Ok lets get ready."

"Uh Jake"

"Ya?"

"I need a scale remember."

"Oh ya, I forgot I'll give it to you when we get there. Back in a bit, gotta get packed."

"Ok it shouldn't be long and gramps will be back so hurry, I don't want it to get too dark when we go."

"Ok I'll hurry, tell my mom you want to go to Minnesota and I'm taking you, that grandpa said I could, and get packed."

"Ok just get going."

**Ok that's the next chapter. Please review.**


End file.
